


Seasalt

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Game(s), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Xion gets ice cream.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Seasalt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The old woman holds out an ice cream stick, a smile plastered across her wrinkled face, and Xion smiles back for a few blissful seconds before clueing in. Then she splutters, “Right!” and shoves her hand into the pocket of her skirt. She’s done a few odd jobs around Twilight Town and earned herself a decent stash of munny, although rent’s eaten into it more than she expected. Still, putting up posters and delivering letters is _fun_ when she’s doing it alongside Roxas, so she’s keeping up. 

The shadow of a taller figure casts over her. Before Xion’s secured the change, Isa’s smooth voice says, “Here.”

“How sweet,” the old woman clucks, collecting the payment on Xion’s behalf. “Buying for your girlfriend, are you?”

Isa’s handsome cheeks stain red, which takes Xion aback for half a second—it’s rare to see _Isa_ , one of the most unemotional people she’s ever met, embarrassed. It softens him considerably, when she’s used to seeing all hard edges. Before he can respond, Xion insists, “Oh, no, that’s alright, I can pay—”

But he counters, “Please. Let me do this.” The look he gives her isn’t so much _demanding_ as imploring. Almost pleading, even though he’s already had his redemption. He doesn’t offer that clear reason aloud, but she can see it on his face. He’s trying to atone for how he used to treat her. Back when he was _Saїx_ , and her only a puppet. Xion slowly nods. Her smile resumes, full of gratitude. 

He dons a tiny, awkward smile in return. To the owner of the ice cream stand, he asks, “Could I have two more?”

“Two?” she asks. Isa’s a grown man, certainly more than tall enough to pack away two ice creams, but Xion already knows they’re not both for him. 

Isa clarifies, “One for me, and one for my boyfriend.” He nods over his shoulder, and sure enough, Lea’s coming closer. As soon as she’s taken the ice cream, freeing up the storekeeper to fetch two more, Xion waves. Lea waves back, grinning wider than all three of them combined, because he’s all cheer and energy now that he has all his friends around. Isa drops into a frown immediately, as though afraid to be caught in a moment of happiness. It’s fair enough—Lea’s prone to merciless teasing. The woman passes two more ice creams over, and Isa pays and takes them. 

Rather than take his from Isa, Lea bends down to nip the first bite right out of Isa’s hand. His face scrunches up immediately, and he whines, obviously catching a well-deserved brain-freeze. Xion laughs as he straightens up and splutters. Isa rolls his eyes and practically forces the ice cream into his hands. It’s an adorable spectacle, and it warms Xion’s heart to see. She used to be so _scared_ of Isa, but he’s changed so much. They all have. And her two older friends are cute together. 

Isa even offers, “Do you want to come eat with us, Xion?”

Though Xion’s honoured he asked, she shakes her head. “No, that’s okay; I don’t want to crash your date.”

Isa instantly blushes again, groaning quietly, but Lea laughs, “Now that’s a true friend.” He reaches out to ruffle her hair with his free hand—Xion giggles and steps away. 

She watches them go with a sense of peace and joy. Then she takes her first bite, which is delicious: ice cream always tastes better when it’s a gift from a friend.


End file.
